


Love is Stored in the Robot

by Michael_In_The_Void



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ndrv3
Genre: Agender, Agender Character, FTM, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Saihara is trans and Kiibo is agender I don’t make the rules, Trans, Trans Character, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_In_The_Void/pseuds/Michael_In_The_Void
Summary: Saihara has a rough day and heads back to his dorm to numb himself completely. He feels awful and doesn’t know what to do until a certain robot comes by to help lift his spirits.





	Love is Stored in the Robot

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my second fic! I love Saiibo so I figured I’d try my hand at writing some fluff with it. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!!)

  Saihara tossed his bag on the ground beside his desk and collapsed onto his bed. The school day had completely exhausted him, physically and mentally. There was always too much to deal with; people talking, socializing, the noise, the work, it was all too much.

 

He buried his face into his pillow, hoping that maybe it could provide some relief. That’s all he needed, he thought, just a little bit of relief.

 

Of course he would be lying if he said his problems were limited to school and all of its related issues.

 

Normally he would be able to deal with the usual exhaustion that he had by the end of the school week. However, he’d been struggling with his dysphoria since he had woken up that morning.

 

Saihara had a routine by now of what to do when his dysphoria decided to get worse. He would avoid mirrors, bind, and try to think about it as little as possible. Distracting himself was easy enough, and with the added worry about his classes his day would usually slip by.

 

His routine however had been interrupted. Usually he would be busy checking over his work when they called roll, but the substitute teacher that had come in for the day unfortunately was not made aware of his situation. When his old name was called, he felt the air around him get tense. Saihara didn’t have the nerve to correct her, so he endured the class despite the constant use of his dead name.

 

That one event was enough to make him feel around fifty times worse, and he had to make it through the rest of the day on top of it.

 

All he wanted to do now was lay in bed and not think,

 

So he did.

 

Saihara’s mind was filled with a numbing static. It was better than the negative thoughts that had been flooding it all day. At this point, he welcomed the buzzing static with open arms.

 

Of course, this wouldn’t last for long, life had other plans for him.

 

A few light knocks at his door brought his attention back to reality.

 

“Shuichi? Are you in there?”, a voice asked.

 

He immediately recognized the voice and jumped upright from his bed, racing over to the door. Saihara felt joy for the first time that day as he opened the door.

 

As soon as Saihara’s eyes saw him his world lit up, it was like the dark haze of the day had left him right at that moment.

 

Before him stood his boyfriend, Kiibo, who was nervously fidgeting with his hands. Kiibo looked up at the taller boy and the worried look left his face.

 

“Oh- I was starting to think that you weren’t here after all”, Kiibo smiled.

 

Kiibo was a short, blue eyed robot that had trouble socializing, much like Saihara. Perhaps that’s why they had taken to each other so easily. They related to one another, maybe not exactly, but they understood what the other needed and did their best to give that too them.

 

Of course, they had more qualities that they loved about each other.

 

Kiibo loved the way Saihara would laugh and smile. He loved the way his eyes looked when Saihara would get deep in thought. He loved Saihara.

 

Saihara loved the how kind Kiibo was, he loved how Kiibo got excited when he found out something new. He loved the way Kiibo deeply cared for him and all of their friends.

 

He loved Kiibo

 

“Shuichi?”, Kiibo asked, the concern rising back up in his voice “Is everything okay?”

 

“Well...If I’m going to be honest, I don’t really know”, Saihara turned away, walking back into the room as Kiibo followed.

 

“It’s just...the usual stuff. Nothing more.”

 

“I knew it!”, Kiibo shouted and rushed over to him.

 

Saihara winced at the sudden volume. He wasn’t good when it came to loud voices, but he knew Kiibo couldn’t control it.

 

Kiibo crawled onto the bed and patted the spot next to him, “I was going to suggest dinner, but I think that can wait.”

 

Saihara smiled and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around his partner. To him, Kiibo was the best distraction he could ask for. Saihara didn’t understand why, but his boyfriend always managed to brighter things up when he was around.

 

Maybe it was love.

 

Yes, that must be it.

 

He heard Kiibo flip on the tv, it wasn’t very loud but the show, some true crime one he wasn’t familiar with, provided some nice background noise.

 

The exhaustion and emotional turmoil from the day finally started to melt away.

 

Kiibo wrapped his arms tightly around his partner and held him close. He knew Saihara wasn’t much for talking when he got like this. He wasn’t much for anything in this state, but at the same time he knew his boyfriend needed comfort.

 

“Shuichi?”, His voice was softer than before.

 

“Yeah?”, Saihara replied, lifting his head.

 

“I love you”

 

Light blush dusted cheeks as he buried his face in Kiibo, “I love you too.”

 

 

“I know that you don’t like talking about it, even when it’s bothering you but...”, Kiibo held him closer “Even if I don’t fully understand, I’m here for you.”

 

Saihara paused,

 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it”, He felt at ease. Of course he knew that Kiibo would be there for him, but there was something about hearing him say it that finally let him relax completely.

 

“I’m kind of tired...do you mind if I take a small nap while you’re here?”, Saihara asked, already pulling the blankets up over himself.

 

“Of course not.” Kiibo smiled, pulling some covers over him although he knew he didn’t need it; but it would let him be closer to Saihara. Which was function enough for him.

 

Saihara closed his eyes and rested his head against his other half. He felt safe here in Kiibo’s arms.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It’s not an issue, Shuichi”, Kiibo replied, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“Sleep well”

 

Kiibo shut his eyes as well and slowly began going into sleep mode, both of them drifting off into a soft slumber in each other’s arms.


End file.
